


Frente a Ella

by Malovi



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Nervousness, Nostalgia, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malovi/pseuds/Malovi
Summary: Hace tiempo que no escribia un Oneshot, realmente cuando empezaron a shippiarlos a ellos, el ness x paula quedo en el pasado para mi, ahora me gusta el ness x aldeana o ness x pink villager  Ahora lo subire en esta pagina, espero les agrade♥
Relationships: Ness (Mother 2)/Villager (Animal Crossing)





	Frente a Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que no escribia un Oneshot, realmente cuando empezaron a shippiarlos a ellos, el ness x paula quedo en el pasado para mi, ahora me gusta el ness x aldeana o ness x pink villager Ahora lo subire en esta pagina, espero les agrade♥

Llegando el momento en el que me pongo frente a ella..

Tenemos tiempo siendo amigos, realmente en un principio apenas nos hablabamos, Me lleve muy bien con ella despues de que comenzo a hablar conmigo directamente.

Lo recuerdo, comenzo como una criatura timida que a veces me miraba de lejos, al principio se me hacia algo incomodo, incluso algo aterrador, pero luego empeze a conocerla mejor y supe que era una muy buena persona y una muy dulce en el fondo.

Comenzamos una gran amistad los dos despues de eso, y con el paso de los dias, veia que en el fondo era adorable, mas de lo que habia pensado, tenia un gran potencial por dentro, aunque ella es modesta pero bastante tierna diría yo.

Siempre me siento bien cerca de ella, pero un dia estando con mis amigos practicando para un torneo ella no estaba presente y de la nada me preocupe por ella de la nada..

\- M-Me preocupe? De la nada por ella? Que me ocurre?! - 

Esa fue mi primera reaccion.

\- Esta sensacion es muy familiar para mi. pero que es? Estoy confundido. - 

La sensacion me fue familiar, he sentido antes esta sensación tan calida, me ocurrio con una querida amiga mia en el pasado, pero fue hace bastante tiempo.

Me siento raro tan solo en pensarlo y que se me cruse en mi mente.

Esa noche me fui a dormir y me quede reflexionando, pense muchas cosas al dormir, tuve un sueño, soñe con una chica, estaba en el valle saturno y la tenia agarrada de la mano y corria con ella para teletransportarme a su casa, era una ciudad bonita y se podia andar en bicicleta ahi, el pueblo se llama Twoson.

\- Espera! Y-Yo recuerdo este lugar. - 

Habia recobrado mi memoria y me di cuenta, Twoson era el pueblo vecino de Onett en el Sur, y aqui vivio alguien que fue importante para mi, y esta fue la vez que la deje en un casa y no la volvi a ver.

Termina el recuerdo y me estoy regresando a Onett, solo que esta parte del recuerdo se distorciona, al despedirme a Paula su cara y cabellos cambiaron.

\- Ahora tiene la cara de la Aldeana!♥ - 

Esa noche en la madrugada desperte y me di cuenta.

\- Me he enamorado de ella. ¿Ahora que debo hacer? - 

Otra vez me enamore, pero tengo inseguridades, quiero confesarmele pero no se como.

\- Perdi mi oportunidad de confesarme la ultima vez que vi a Paula y despues de eso no la volvi a ver denuevo, La perdi. No quiero perder a la Aldeana tambien. 

P-Pero ¿Que tal si yo no le gusto? ¿O si no se puede? ¿Y si me olvida como la otra?- 

Pense el resto de la noches que hacer hasta la mañana. Me puse a platicar con Nana y Lucas en el chat para que me dieran consejos. ellos saben mucho de esto y puedo confiar en su sensibilidad.

Lucas me sugirio:

\- "Que necesito pensar antes de actuar y agarrar valor para estar frente a ella." - 

Mientras que Nana me dijo:

\- "Deja que el amor te guie, el te rira cuando estes listo." - 

Esas fueron las sabías palabras de una gran amiga y de mi fiel compañero mas delicado.

Me tome un poco mas de tiempo para pensarlo y hasta que el dia llego fui a buscarla, la encontre comiendo con sus compañeras de batalla, me acerque a su mesa y le pedi que viniera conmigo de forma tímida.

Realmente el hablar con las chicas para estas cosas no era lo mio.

\- ¿A-Aldeana? - 

Estoy que casi me estoy empezando a ruborizar. Ayuda.

\- ¡Ness! A-Amm.. ¿Que hay? - 

Demonios. La veo nerviosa, no quiero asustarla, pero no puedo guardarme esto siempre. Ademas que si me retiro ahora mismo quedare como un Idiota enfrente de ella y sus colegas.

Jigglypuff tambien estaba presente ahi, y ella seria capaz hasta de divulgar mi cobardia, no me hechare atrás mucho menos ahora. 

\- M-Me das un momento de tu tiempo? - 

Tengo coraje, logre reunirlo. Que nervios. 

¿Que me va a responder despues?.

\- U-Umm.. ¡Claro! - 

¡Bingo!, Ella acepto acepto venir conmigo. 

La tome de la mano y la lleve afuera del comedor para llevarla a pasear un lindo lugar a donde la Princesa Peach nos llevo una vez a Lucas y a mi.

La habia llevado a una caminata, Le habia pedido que se pusiera una bandana en los ojos para que no arruinase la sorpresa, realmente queria sorprenderla.

\- ¿Ya casi llegamos Ness? - 

Vaya que era monísima cuando preguntaba algo, Llegamos al lugar donde planeaba traerla, me dio alegría llevarla aqui.

\- Si, Al fin llegamos. Mira - 

Dije con una sonrisa desamarrando la bandana que le habia puesto en los ojos para enseñarle a donde la habia traido

A un jardin de rosas del Castillo de la Princesa.

\- V-Vaya.. Este lugar es muy. Lindo♥ - 

La aldeana estaba confundida y pude notar su rubor. realmente se veia muy linda y la tome de las 2 manos y me pregunto:

\- Ness.. ¿Porque... Me trajiste aqui? 

"¿Porque la traje aqui?" Primero que nada tenia que pensar por ultima vez por un momento con cuidado mis palabras.

¡Una vez mas lo júro!

Recorde los buenos consejos que me dieron Lucas y Nana, respire ondo, exhale y libere las palabras adecuadas que siempre quice decirle:

\- Aldeana, ¡Tu, Me gustas!... - 

¡Por fin! ¡No puedo creer que se lo haya dicho ya! 

¡Mi corazón,late muy rapido! y mi cara por dios... 

¡Jamas me he sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida!

Por un momento crei que me iba a morir. Pero lo deje salir y espere ansiosamente su respuesta..... 

Por un momento perdi la esperanza y supuse que me rechazaria, hasta que me calme cuando ella respondio con un:

\- Tambien me gustas Ness, desde el principio... - 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER sobre una parte del final de Earthbound, pero cuando eliges dejar a Paula a su casa y no se vuelven a ver después de eso.


End file.
